


Happy Belated Birthday!

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Birthday Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Any*, any (gen only), happy birthday! (bechdel passing if possible)For conuly on dreamwidth
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 1





	Happy Belated Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9688368#cmt9688368

Luna and Hermione had a brilliant plan to make Ginny's surprise Birthday party a complete surprise: throw it a week after her birthday so that her guard would be down and she wouldn't suspect a thing.

The process was not a calm one ("But that doesn't exist, Luna, so we can't decorate with it!" "We absolutely must decorate in Yellow and Orange because those will bring good luck!") or a smooth one ("What do you mean the cake order was canceled?" "You did what to the decorations?") or even always a very interesting one ("How much longer to we have to research spells to hold streamers up and from breaking, Hermione?"), but it was certainly chaotic.

And it all paid off when Ginny entered the room that Hermione and Luna had set up and invited all of their friends to and she shrieked with delight before hugging everyone and enjoying herself the entire evening and into the morning before they all crashed and slept through the next day.


End file.
